


Déjà vu

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, and because these two are the deancas of their world, and it makes me want to cry, because hammer of the gods gives me so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still love me?"<br/>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something for my tags on [this post](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/47231722434/gabriel-and-kali-requested-by-darcy).

"I meant what I said before - I don’t love you. I never did. We should never have been together," Kali told him with all six of her arms crossed and looked back down at the floor so she wouldn’t have to see the hurt look on the trickster’s face. Gabriel stammered for a moment before recovering and shaking his head, "No, that’s bullshit and you know it, Kal." 

Her eyes snap up to his face and the look he gets for that is somewhere between righteous indignation and disbelief, “Gabriel, you  **know**  we can’t be together.” He takes a chance and steps closer, manages to grab one of her hands, “I’m begging you Kali… don’t do this.” 

"I have to," she manages to keep her voice even and assertive (she refuses to let her emotions get the better of her and especially over a  _ **boy**_ ). Gabriel looks into her eyes and seems to consider this for a moment before stepping back with a shrug, “Ah, well… can’t blame a guy for trying.” The small, fond, affectionate smile that spreads across her face catches them both by surprise.

Gabriel feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the smile and it gives him the courage to step forward again, “So… you wanna try with me?” Kali’s face falls a little and she shakes her head, “No,” before pulling him forward and kissing him. There’s hands everywhere, Gabriel lifts her up at some point and helps Kali wrap her legs around his waist while he carries her over to the bed. They don’t break the kiss until they’re both laying down in the middle of the small mountain of pillows when Gabriel smiles into the kiss and murmurs, “You  _totally_  want to try.”

Kali laughs a little bit and pulls him down into another kiss before rolling them over so she’s straddling him on the bed, “Shut up or I’ll kill you.” There’s no real heat behind the words and Gabriel just nips at her bottom lip, “You wouldn’t.” 

"Try me."

* * *

It’s nearly centuries later when they’re standing in a shitty motel room and they see each other again. Except this time they’re not kids anymore and the future of the world is at stake. Kali might have fallen for it when she was 700; going on a suicide mission to save the world for a boy, an  _archangel_  nonetheless, but now? Now she knows better.

"I’m begging you," he says it so sincerely as he moves from the edge of the bed to stand in front of her at the mirror, "Don’t do this." 

"I have to," she says it so sincerely, so apologetically, that she almost believes it herself that she’s sorry about it. They both remember that night in Kali’s room all those years ago and Gabriel smiles sadly, "Can’t blame me for trying." 

She can blame him for trying but she won’t. Kali smiles because no matter how long has passed, he is always going to be Gabriel and he’s always going to be an exception to her rules. 

Gabriel asks the next question because he’s curious, not because he doesn’t know the answer, “Still love me?” Kali shakes her head, “No,” and pulls him into a kiss.

"You  _totally_  love me,” Gabriel murmurs into the kiss and Kali can’t help the small laugh that earns.

Back then, she’d thought they were a perfect fit - chaos and mischief - now she knows better. In a different world, one where she wasn’t a God and he wasn’t an archangel or a trickster, they would be together. But it’s not a different world, it’s the real world where there is a good chance that neither one of them will survive the coming apocalypse. So she pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him, “Shut up or I’ll kill you.” 

He doesn’t hesitate with the comeback, “You wouldn’t.” 

"I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> [here, have some gabrielkali feels](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/54938176790/ofamaranthlie-becausedestiel-still-love) and while you're at it, [read this on tumblr.](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/55272220127/i-finally-wrote-something-based-my-tags-on)


End file.
